


Hurricanes

by Hllangel



Category: Hawaii Five-0 (2010)
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-09-25
Updated: 2011-09-25
Packaged: 2017-10-24 00:42:36
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,124
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/256940
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Hllangel/pseuds/Hllangel
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Danny is a hurricane, and Steve wishes he could undo the spark that set him off.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Hurricanes

**Author's Note:**

> Written for [The New Pub](http://thenewpub.livejournal.com) in three parts, for the prompts: "the beginning of the end," "But all endings are also beginnings. We just don't know it at the time," and "Brand new day." Unbeta'ed, concrit welcome.

He hadn't known it at the time. If he had, maybe he'd have done something differently. Anything. He'd heard the damned butterfly quote too many times in his life, mostly because Mary took up new spiritual fads every year or so, but looking back he had to wonder if maybe there was a grain of truth to it.

It should have been a normal day. It was, actually, for about 90% of it. Of course, that 10%, well --

They argued all the time; it was par for the course, but today there was something different about Danny's tone. Steve had never heard that particular tone before, but it was close enough to normal that he didn't dwell on it too much. He left Danny to his coffee and went for a swim, putting the conversation out of his mind, even though they'd left the issue unresolved. Which was fine, because as far as Steve was concerned, this was an entirely hypothetical situation they were fighting about.

Two months later, two _normal_ months later, Danny's transfer paperwork crossed his desk, with a not-so-hypothetical date of one month later stamped on it. He drove straight home and found Danny sitting in the living room with a stack of banker's boxes piled up next to him.

"We always knew this was a possibility," he said. "I go where Grace goes."

"You knew this was happening two months ago," Steve said.

"I knew it could happen. Not that it was going to." To give him some credit, he looked miserable. "They're moving to New Mexico." He didn't need to repeat the "and I'm going with them."

"What about --" Steve asked, not sure what he wanted the reply to be.

"It's your call, babe."

Steve had no experience with this. It's one thing to say that you'll follow someone to the ends of the earth, but it's another to actually be faced with the possibility of doing it; to leave behind a home, a history. Hawaii is comfortable these days, even though it had taken ages to get there again.

 _They're_ comfortable here, even though Danny doesn't get enough time with Grace, and they both end up in the hospital more often than they should.

Steve's not even sure if they work outside of Hawaii. They met here, they work here, and despite Danny's constant bitching, the islands have been good to him. To both of them.

There aren't even any beaches in New Mexico.

"I don't know," Steve finally said, aware that Danny was just looking at him, expression guarded.

And then Steve had done what he now knows to be one of the stupidest things he'd ever done, and walked out. He grabbed his surfboard from the lanai and headed out to the beach, leaving Danny alone in their house with his boxes.

The rest of the month was miserable. They avoided working with each other as much as possible, Steve pulling Kono to run crazy errands with him most of the time, and Danny and Chin working intel and backup. They didn't talk about the way Danny's stuff kept disappearing from the house, or how Steve kept finding apartment searches for Albuquerque on the computer. They especially didn't talk about the glowing letter Steve included in Danny's transfer application.

With one week left, Danny asked again.

They were in bed, rumpled sheet pulled over them as they cooled down and caught their breath. Steve turned on his side and placed a hand over Danny's chest, above his heart.

"Come with me," Danny said quietly. "With us."

In that moment, Steve finally knew that he wasn't ready to leave Hawaii, to leave behind the ghost of his father, to leave behind the hunt for Wo Fat and the Five-0. There was too much to be done to uproot everything now.

"I can't," Steve replied, withdrawing his hand and rolling as far as he could to the other side of the bed. He pretended to be asleep when Danny quietly got dressed and left.

Danny didn't even ask Steve for a ride to the airport. They barely spoke during the last week, Danny only showing up at the house to pick up boxes. Steve wanted to make him shout, to get him to _talk_ again, because the silence was worse than anything else would have been.

And then Danny was gone, leaving Hawaii like the hurricane that he was, and leaving a wreck in his wake. Steve did his best to hide it, to carry on like normal, like he'd never met Danny Williams, but he knew that Chin and Kono were getting worried. He started spending more and more time in the office, not because he was particularly dedicated to the job, but because their original argument haunted his every waking moment at home.

Given half the chance, Steve would go back and answer differently the first time Danny had asked if Steve would ever consider moving with him. He would say "Yes," instead of biting his tongue and not answering and saying that he wasn't sure of them, or saying that he loved Hawaii too much these days to leave it behind. He would do anything to make sure that it didn't turn out the same.

Danny had been gone for two months when Steve finally realized how stupid he'd been. Chin and Kono out-voted him on who to hire in Danny's place, and Amanda was doing really well so far. Steve had even started to notice that the three of them were much more efficient when he's not there anyway.

Steve threw a few essentials into a suitcase one night and booked the next flight to Albuquerque. He stopped by HQ to give the office keys to Chin and his house keys to Kono, (She needed to move out of her shoebox of an apartment anyway. They'll talk details later.) and caught a ride to the airport.

During his layover in LAX Steve realized that in the rush to get everything done and get to the airport on time he completely forgot to find Danny's new address. He was going to look it up at HQ, but Chin and Kono had kept him distracted until the last minute with questions.

He dug out his phone, hoped that Danny hasn't changed his number and dialed.

"Did you finally succeed at blowing up the entire island of Oahu?" Danny sounded hesitant, despite his obvious efforts to keep his tone even.

"Are you doing anything at 4:37pm? I need someone to pick me up from the airport."

"And you can't rent a car like a normal adult?" The expected sarcasm was creeping back into Danny's voice, and Steve broke into a wide grin.

"I'll buy one tomorrow."


End file.
